guinea Pigs
by Crazycatmeow
Summary: The guinea pig side never left.


"Hey, Raina what's 'guinea pig' in Latin?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oh, um, it's Virus," Raina replied.

"Thank you," said Annabeth. "No problem, why did you want to know?" Wondered Raina.

"Well, um, Percy randomly asked me what guinea pig was in Latin and I didn't know so I asked you," Annabeth responded nervously.

"Are you planning to freak him out?" Asked Raina slyly. "Yeah, I am."

"OH, hey Percy." Annabeth was so startled she nearly dropped the book she was holding.

"Oh hey guys," Percy said.

"Oh, h-hey Percy," Annabeth responded with a stutter.

"I'm just heading off to the Pegasus stables to check on Blackjack. Catch you later, Wise girl."

"I thought you said you were gonna prank him," Raina stated after Percy had left.

"I was planning on doing that after dinner."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," came a voice from Percy's cabin door.

"Annabeth, hey, what are you doing here it's almost lights out?"

"Well, I know how much you enjoyed the trip to the sea of monsters…"

"Annabeth, you know I did not like that." "I know, I know," responded Annabeth. "You were such a Virus." She chided.

"What's that?" responded Percy in confusion.

"That, is guinea pig in Latin," she said with a smile. "Good night Percy." She left the cabin before he could process what she was talking about.

After Annabeth left Percy's cabin she went back to her own and fell asleep totally unaware of what she had started. Meanwhile Percy was left staring at the wall in confusion for five minutes before he shrugged it off and went to sleep.

The next morning Percy didn't show up for breakfast. No one really noticed though, there were so many campers now that the Poseidon table had to have some Hermes kids sit at it because there were so many of them they didn't fit at one table. While the rest of camp enjoyed their pancakes Percy slept.

It was two hours after breakfast that Annabeth realized she hadn't seen Percy all morning. This didn't really bother her at first because Percy occasionally would go with Mrs. O'Leary somewhere. It wasn't until it was time for combat practice and she saw Mrs. O'Leary that Annabeth started wondering Percy could be. She decided to check in with Grover and see if he knew where Percy was but Grover hadn't seen him either. Him and Annabeth walked to the Dining Hall for dinner hoping Percy would show up. When he didn't come Annabeth left early to check his cabin and there he was, just lying in bed, sick.

"Percy are you okay?" questioned Annabeth.

"Not really." responded Percy weekly.

"Should I go get the Apollo cabin?" Asked Annabeth.

"No, please, I'll be fine. Just let me sleep this off. If I'm not better tomorrow I'll go and see them."

"Okay, but if you're not up in the morning I will get them," Annabeth responded. She returned to her cabin where her second in command, Malcolm, asked why she had missed dinner.

She responded saying, "Oh, I was just checking on Percy he's fine."

"Okay, are you sure he's fine? I hadn't seen him all day."

"No, I'm not sure at all that he's okay, he looked a little bit smaller than normal but that could just be from how he's wrapped up in all his blankets." Annabeth worried.

The next morning Annabeth went to cabin three to check on Percy. "Percy where are you?" Annabeth asked with fear quivering in her voice.

No response, she asked again, no response. At that point she ran out of the cabin and alerted Chiron that Percy was missing.

She was wrong. Percy was in there but Annabeth didn't recognize him. Earlier that morning when Percy woke up everything surrounding him was blue. He wondered what was going on, until he looked down and realized he was once again a guinea pig. He started shaking in fear. So, the Guinea pig part of him had never really gone away, since that day at CeCes he has eaten lots of vegetables, which was definitely not the case before he had ever been a guinea pig. Percy extracted himself from the surrounding blue, it was his blanket. Annabeth was standing at the door calling out for him. Twice he tried to get her attention but then she ran off.

"What am I going to do?" Percy thought.


End file.
